


Love

by Bixbxtch



Category: Dreamwastaken, GeorgeNotFound - Fandom, dnf - Fandom, dream - Fandom, dreamnotfound - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Twitch - Freeform, YouTube, Youtuber - Freeform, streamer - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:28:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28761804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bixbxtch/pseuds/Bixbxtch
Summary: Hi! I just wanted to point out that if any of them say that they're uncomfortable with fanfiction, I will gladly take this down. Also, I will be uploading new chapters whenever I can. Thank you :)
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I just wanted to point out that if any of them say that they're uncomfortable with fanfiction, I will gladly take this down. Also, I will be uploading new chapters whenever I can. Thank you :)

George had always enjoyed Dream, he loved every conversation they had, every game they played, every stream they did together, it was all cast as perfect in his mind. Dream was his happiness, the right to his wrong, his... person. He and Dream were making plans to see each other for the longest time yet they haven't. 

George, almost everynight, has dreams about his boyfriend, dreams where they met up finally and Dream pulled him into their first real life hug. They would hold each other and passionately kiss in the middle of the airport and everyone would look at them weirdly and they wouldn't care. But that couldn't happen, not until they were both ready anyways. For now only in his dreams.

"Georgeee"

George heard from his phone looking at the facetime call that he and Dream usually have every night. "Good morning sleepy head," Dream joked looking at George with a loving smile. "Morning," He said, raspiness in his voice, "What time is it?"

"10 am" "10 am? You know you could've just hung up on me? I know you wake up at like 5 am anyways." Dream chuckled lightly, "Haha very funny... I didn't want to hang up on you, I wanted to see your messy morning hair and hear your voice. I love it."

George blushed from his words, his heart feeling happy that Dream loved what he thought were a small imperfection on him. "Yep, yep just keep blushing. I love it." "Dream!" George yelled, covering his face in embarrassment making Dream laugh once again. Once Dream had caught his breath from laughing so hard George asked Dream if he wanted to be in his stream today. Dream said he couldn't and hung up unexpectedly. 

George didn't think much about it, it could have just been a accident. He shook it off and decided to shower, getting up from bed and walking to his bathroom. Closing and locking the white door as he entered it, looking at the white marble counters and light gray drawers, the basic white toilet and grayish walls, the rack of towels and small shower with a white curtain. It was very basic but it almost made it better.

_______________________

"Helloo." He said as he talked to Quackity and his chat, "George your actually awake today good for you!" George rolled his eyes are Alex's words, not that they could see him but still. He decided not to stream today after all and just asked to join Quackity's jackbox stream. He was going to be playing with Quackity, Karl, Bad, Tubbo and Ranboo. And it was fun, so far they've played talking points, rap battle and they just started quiplash when George realized he hasn't talked to Dream since he hung up on him this morning and the fact it was 3 am had him worried.

'Hi'

'Clayyyy'

'Dreammmmm'

'dream???'

George texted him, nothing. "Hey guys I'm gonna go." He said to the group and they all said goodbye as he left the call and tried to facetime Dream and he finally answered.

"George what's up? What's wrong?" He said sweetly.

"You didn't answer my texts just now and you kind of hung up earlier so I got scared." "Of what baby?" He asked with a very genuine tone.

"I thought you could have been hurt or- or something I don't know I always get scared when you don't answer."

"I'm sorry." "It's uh... fine I guess. Hey what am I facing?"

Dream chuckled, "It's something called a ceiling." George rolled his eyes, "Well, fine then um..." His doorbell rang. "Oh. Someone's at my door I- I'll call you in a second hold on." He said, hanging up before going to his door, opening it to see a person with a mask and a hoodie holding flowers. "Here you go." He said, George suspiciously took the flowers and looked at the card, 'From: Your Dream" He looked at the person again before they took down there hood and pulled there mask off.

"C- Clay?"


End file.
